1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting diode package and a light emitting module including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a light emitting diode package may include a light emitting diode chip, a lead frame, and a package body. The lead frame may include a plurality of terminals having different polarities. The package body may support the lead frame. The terminals may extend from the interior of the package body to the outside of the package body. The light emitting diode chip may be electrically connected to the terminals inside the package body. The package body may be formed of a plastic resin or ceramic material. The package body made of plastic resin may have a cavity, which receives the light emitting diode chip while optically exposing the light emitting diode chip therethrough. Or, the package body may be at least partially transparent to allow light generated by the light emitting diode chip to be emitted to the outside therethrough.
A light emitting diode package having a plurality of terminals exposed to the outside of a package body may have some terminals exposed through one side of the package body and the other terminals exposed through the other side thereof. The terminals disposed at the one side of the package body and the terminals disposed at the other side of the package body may be connected to each other in a crossing region within the package body, on which the light emitting diode chip is mounted.
In one example of a conventional light emitting diode package, a separate terminal may be placed between two terminals disposed at one side of the package body, and another separate terminal may be placed between two terminals disposed at the other side of the package body.
In such a conventional light emitting diode package, the terminals disposed at the one side of the package body have the same size and shape as those of the terminals disposed at the other side of the package body. However, if the terminals of different polarities have the same size and shape, the terminals may have a restricted width and may be arranged at restricted intervals within the restricted area of the package body, thereby causing failure upon electrical testing of the light emitting diode package.